Meeting Will
by Frozen-Demigod33
Summary: Reyna, Hazel, and Frank are introduced to Nico's boyfriend, Will Solace. If you'd like me to continue, let me know :)
1. Meeting Reyna and Hazel

Nico was visiting Camp Jupiter and was bringing his boyfriend (Will Solace) over to introduce to Reyna, Hazel, and Frank. After arriving via shadow travel and getting a scolding from the son of Apollo, they went off to look for Reyna. As soon as Nico introduced Will as his boyfriend to Reyna, the praetor grabbed said boyfriend and slammed him against the wall. Nico stood there trying not to smile as Will tried not to avert his gaze from the eyes of the praetor.

"If you do anything to hurt him, physically or emotionally, I will—" she warned threateningly.

"Right, right! I won't, I swear on the River Styx!" Will stammered out.

Reyna let him go, gave Nico a hug, and walked off. She wondered if she had been too harsh to Will until she later noticed Will up against the wall again as Hazel interrogated him.


	2. A Talk With Frank

After Hazel let Will go, she walked off with Nico leaving the poor boy standing awkwardly besides Frank.  
"You aren't gonna interrogate me, are you?" Will asked.  
Frank let out a nervous chuckle, "No, of course not. I'm glad that Nico's happy with you."  
"Yeah, me too. You know, he's mentioned you to me a couple of times," Will said.  
"Oh, really? What'd he say?" Frank said nervously.  
"If I can remember, he was talking about how good of a guy you were.."  
Frank relaxed.  
".. Yeah and then he said what he'd do if you ever hurt his sister. I think it had something to do with the Fields of Punishment. I can't remember. But don't worry, I don't think Nico would go that far."  
Frank started to stammer out something, but was interrupted when Hazel and Nico came walking up.  
"Hey," Nico stood tiptoe and kissed Will on the cheek. Hazel let out a happy squeak. Nico rolled his eyes at his sister.  
"Hey, do you two mind going off so I can talk to Frank?"  
Hazel smiled and kissed Frank before motioning to Will to come along.  
As soon as the two were out of earshot, Nico turned to Frank and crossed his arms.  
"So, Frank…"


	3. Am I That Scary?

"So, Frank…" Nico started. He stood there, a foot shorter than the son of Mars with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised, and leaning on one hip. Frank felt beads of sweat drop on his face.

"Yeah?!" Frank asked a little bit too loudly. He was a Roman soldier, a son of Mars. Nico was shorter than him and way more scrawny. Frank could easily defeat him. So why was Nico freaking him out so much?

Nico rolled his eyes, "You know, I'm not going to tie you to a board and cut your insides out. Relax." That sentence didn't make Frank relax. How could Nico come up with something so vile? Frank guessed it was because he had spent his time more among the dead than the living and knew more about different types of death than anyone.

"Hey, uh, Nico, look, I've gotta go somewhere, I, I'll catch you later!" Frank said and ran off. Nico raised his hand and opened his mouth to protest, but Frank ran off too quickly. The son of Hades scowled and walked off with a sulky look on his face.

Will Solace later found his boyfriend, brooding atop the Pluto Temple. The sun was slowly starting to dim. With ease, he climbed up on top of the roof that was covered with diamonds and bones. How welcoming.

"Go away," the boy said sulkily.

"Nope. Tell me what's wrong. Do—"

"Doctor's orders, I know!" Nico glared at Will and then softened slightly. Will watched him let out a deep sigh and lean against his shoulder. He put an arm around Nico and gave him a squeeze.

"Babe, you can tell me. What is it?"

Nico simply continued to stare towards the horizon before letting out a sigh. "Frank is scared of me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I was just going to ask him how he and Hazel were doing. And he knows my own sister better than me, and honestly, I wanted a second opinion."

"Second opinion on what?"

Nico laced his fingers through Will's. "Us. I wanted to know what he thought Hazel thought about it. I figured she wouldn't be very comfortable with it."

"But she seemed happy."

"I….what's wrong with me? Am I really that scary?"

"Oh, baby, no! Nothing's wrong with you! Look, I'll talk to Hazel tonight and see if she can get Frank to comfortably talk to you in private, okay?"

"…Okay."

"Love you, Death Boy."

"…Love you too, sunshine."


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

****NOT A CHAPTER**NOT A CHAPTER**NOT A CHAPTER****

**Sorry guys, this is not another chapter in the story. However, I will hopefully be continuing it soon. **

**I was asked to expand the words in the chapters a bit more. I will try my best to do this. However, I should explain why they were so short to begin with. **

**I had originally wrote the first two chapters as headcannons that I would post on a Facebook page I was admin on. I wanted to keep them brief, yet entertaining. I will try to see if I can stretch the length. If it does not look good, I will probably shorten it. **

**Thanks for understanding. Have a good day guys. **

**Frozen~Demigod ¯\\_(ツ****)_/¯ **


End file.
